In the control of a shaft driven by a motor or actuator, the position, speed and torque applied to the shaft are parameters of most interest in closing the feedback loop of the system or device. There is, therefore, need for a device that can provide these measurements without contacting the shaft as these are often not very reliable, may be expensive to implement and necessarily require the use of a slip ring or twist capsule to obtain an output electronic signal for processing. One typical contact measurement method uses strain gages which are attached to the shaft of interest; when torsional stress is applied to the shaft, resistance changes in the gages are measured in a Wheatstone bridge and this correlates to a torque value. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,553,847, 6,260,423 and 6,145,387 to Garshelis teach non-contacting methods for measuring torque on a shaft. However, each of the referenced patents utilize complex magnetic material formulations, either as permanent magnets or as members that must exhibit magnetostriction, in order to achieve the desired data. Furthermore, complex manufacturing and/or assembly processes render these devices costly for use in mass production markets. As such, there is a need for a relatively low cost, compact, rugged sensor for determining torque, speed and position of a shaft when it is placed in line with the shaft.